Wish upon
by Charly Land
Summary: Todos los deseos tienen un precio, el mismo precio que se paga por el pecado que conlleva su cumplimiento. Con manos vacías, sangre bajo sus pies y lágrimas ardientes en sus ojos, la joven Carla tendría que afrentar tal verdad. [A LunadeAcero] [Este Fic participa en el #Krampusnacht de la página #RetosRandomsderamdomsfandoms]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Notas|** Este Fic participa en el #Krampusnacht de la página #RetosRandomsderamdomsfandoms

 **Soundtrack |** Special Death-Mirah

 **& palabras**: 1728

* * *

—A LunadeAcero—

* * *

 **Wish Upon**

 **.**

* * *

Lo habían encontrado una tarde, en el bosque, entre las hojas amarillas y marrones que caían desde las ramas atormentadas por el otoño mientras recogían leña. Fue Carla quien lo vio primero, pero fue Isabel quien le recogió.

A simple vista no podía parecer más que un juguete de aspecto corriente, incluso algo patético. Apenas un pequeño monito de madera brusca, con un trajecito pintado de manera colorida, coronado con un sombrerito azul en contraste con los dorados platillos de hojalata gastada y adherida a sus manos que se movían presas del artilugio de la cuerda en su espalda.

Pero era más que eso, sus ojos negros, huecos como de muerto, inhumanos; y su voz parlanchina y atragantada, decían lo contrario.

 _Él_ era especial, muy _especial_. Maligno, tal vez.

A Carla no le gustó su voz chirriante deslizándose de entre esos labios torcidos que se abrían en cada frase, revelándole una hilera de finísimos y afilados dientes, contado historias extrañas, historias que a Isabel le fascinaron, y que fue la razón de que ella quisiera llevarlo a casa, conservarlo a escondidas —a pedido de _él_ — de sus padres.

Hubo Carla de negarse a tal acto, pero Isabel insistió, amenazándola con echarle la culpa a ella si osaba a hablar. Y Carla solo bajó la cabeza, rindiéndose sin presentar más lucha que sus ojos afligidos. Porque sus padres le creerían a su hermana y no a ella, pues a pesar de ser idénticas como gotas de agua de rocío, de las dos…ella era la rechazada.

Con las hojas cayendo sobre sus cabezas, amontonándose bajo sus pies, y el viento helado revolviéndoles el cabello, ambas hermanas cometieron el primer pecado.

Las cosas malas deben ser alejadas antes de que las puertas del alma sean abiertas, pues son las llaves para que el diablo que siempre acecha detrás de la rendija entre para devorar la ingenuidad de la infancia.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Los padres de Isabel y Carla eran muy jóvenes cuando se unieron para formar la diminuta familia que eran, habían llegado desde otro pueblo buscando una vida mejor, pero nada habían logrado, y eran tan pobres como habían sido sus ancestros, o incluso más, porque las penurias eran tales, que diariamente y a base de trabajos duros jamás lograban obtener más que media hogaza de pan para los cuatro, y el hambre siempre se quedaba atrapada entre los dientes y la glutinosa saliva de la necesidad que se escurría hacía las panzas casi vacías que crujían en las noches acompañando el silbido del viento nocturno helado y navegante en la diminuta cabaña de apenas tres espacios que habitaban.

Isabel siempre se solía quejar del hambre todas las noches, pellizcando con saña a su hermana para tener más cobija, mientras añoraba manzanas acarameladas o pescaditos de gomas como los que vendían en las ferias en las que ellas junto a su madre solían ir a vender flores, pero esa noche como hacía desde dos semanas atrás, ella no hizo tales berrinches, no, pues ella estaba riendo quedito, murmurando suavecito, tapándose la boca para que su voz no se escapara y despertara a sus padres.

Bajo la luz pálida de una luna creciente, Carla la supo así, a la vez que se acomodaba mejor en la destartalada cama compartida, haciéndose ovillo, tapándose hasta la coronilla, pues si bien la noche estaba fría por el invierno entrante, no era esa la razón de cubrirse enteramente, si no que era para no escuchar la voz chirriante de aquel jodido mono, que junto a su hermana en la orilla de la cama, sentados frente a frente en el suelo parloteaban sin cesar.

 _Él_ le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba su sonrisa hambrienta. Odiaba sus ojos de cuencas vacías.

—¿En serio?—escuchó que Isabel preguntaba emocionada, conteniendo una risilla—. ¡Qué lista!

— _Sí, lo era. Tan lista como tú._

—Sí, yo soy muy lista…—canturreó su hermana, antes de decir con suficiencia, seguramente echándole una miradita por sobre el hombro—…no como Carla. Carla es una tonta.

— _Y porque eres una chica lista, te puedo conceder un deseo_ —había un algo siniestro en aquella voz que le produjo un escalofrío a Carla—. _¿Quieres que te cumpla un deseo, Isabel?_

Carla tembló.

—Sí, sí quiero—chilló emocionada Isabel, sacudiendo en alto sus manos.

—Entonces dímelo, te lo cumpliré.

Carla se tapó las orejas, porque desde el centro mismo de su existencia presentía que algo muy malo ocurriría después de eso.

—«Desearía que todo fuera distinto. Tener otra vida»

Algo punzó en el pecho de la pequeña Carla, y una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla.

En el techo el eco del sonido de cascabeles resonó, y por un pequeño agujero en el mismo, ojos observaron con detenimiento toda la escena, atrapando en sus tímpanos la oscuridad real tras aquellas palabras.

El plato estaba servido, pero los hilos inocentes eran un obstáculo.

Esperar, esperar, era todo lo que se tiene que hacer para conseguir algo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Una mañana Carla e Isabel despidieron a su padre, que con un hacha al hombro se marchó internándose en el bosque a buscar la leña que podría servirles para calentarse en las crudas madrugadas que estaban por llegar. El hombre se perdió entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve pero al anochecer no regresó, ni tampoco en la siguiente alba, mucho menos en el triste ocaso consecuente. Su padre jamás volvió, y con los ojos deshechos en lágrimas su madre les juró todo estaría bien, _mejor_.

Y así fue.

Llegada la primavera del siguiente año, las tres mujercitas de aquella cabaña se marcharon de allí, para mudarse a la casa del granjero rico y con cara amarga del pueblo. Su madre se casó con él en otoño, y para el siguiente invierno ellas ya no eran las niñas de ropas gastadas y cabellos revoltosos que solían ser. Lujos y placentero calor les llenaron, envolviéndolas entre vestidos de holanes maravillosos, peinados de bucles delicados y muñecas de porcelana preciosa.

Tenían tan solo diez años cuando empezaron a olvidar lo malo de su anterior vida, y el diminuto monito parlanchín de juguete que Isabel solía mantener entre sus ropas se volvió una constante, que pronto cualquier indicio de rechazo fue borrado.

Con el pasar de los años se acostumbraron a su nueva vida y la brecha entre ambas se hizo tan marcada que el resentimiento vino tan solo un poco después.

El granjero adoraba con fascinación a Isabel, que como un ventarrón de alegría iba por la casa, siempre siendo la mejor en todo lo que hacía, por el otro lado odiaba con desmedida fuerza a la otra hermana, esa que su esposa y madre de ambas niñas protegía con ahínco a pesar de que causante de darle tantas preocupaciones, había provocado la pérdida del hijo en comunión de ellos.

O eso es lo que se pensaba como cierto, pues en el fondo, quien debía merecer tales desprecios era la amada, la verdadera causante del dolor de sus protectores, pero Carla quien conocía la verdad, siempre cayó, pues hablar significaría condenar a su otra mitad, y eso ella jamás lo haría, ella la amaba, y su amor era su perdición.

El plato seguía servido, pero la inocencia continuaba obstruyendo el camino a él.

Desde la claraboya sobre la ostentosa habitación que aún en la adolescencia las gemelas compartían, como cada invierno, ojos observaron una y otra vez, soportando el hambre naciente.

Esperar, esperar, era todo lo que tenía que hacer. La paciencia siempre deja recompensas grandes.

Y el tiempo le regaló a aquel observador la razón. Lo hizo a través de la aparición de _tercero_ , y una sonrisa grande que se relamía de gusto adornó su rostro al ver como el diminuto mono veía con disgusto a aquella persona, pues ambas hermanas si bien lo vieron de la misma manera, él solo vio a una de ella, una que no era su dueña.

—«Que sea solo mío»

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanta intensidad que desde el otro lado de la habitación, su hermana escuchó con claridad absoluta, y el resentimiento fue remplazado por odio en su corazón.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Carla observó a través de la enorme ventana de su habitación como se marchaba el carruaje nupcial adornado con listones blancos y lirios que llevaba a su hermana hacía la capilla en donde se uniría al hombre que ella amaba y sabía debía ser suyo.

Ella siempre había amado a su hermana, y por eso siempre había callado cualquier cosa y soportado todo, pero ahora la odiaba, la odiaba con virulenta razón porque su amor por ella no pudo ser tan grande, ni tan necesario como lo era el de _tercero_ para ella.

Tomando entre sus manos a aquel ser que siempre le había aterrado, lo acercó a su rostro y susurró lo que en su corazón había estado germinando.

—«Quítale todo. Dámelo a mí. Si lo haces, te daré lo que tú quieras»

Y una sonrisa torcida, llena de colmillos se elevó mientras él respondió con voz chillona y distorsionada:

—«Lo que mi dueña pida, será»

Ese día de verano al caer la tarde, los invitados se quedaron esperando, las velas se derritieron y las moscas visitaron el pastel incontables veces, pero los novios no aparecieron, no juntos, en cambio tan solo el prometido con los padres llegó, y el blanco fue sustituido por el negro.

Esa tarde alguien sonrió con verdadera felicidad, pero cuando el invierno llegó el sonido de cadenas siendo tiradas con furia alertó en sueños a la portada de aquella sonrisa que la desgracia caería sobre ella.

El plato había sido robado, y esa ofensa sería cobrada con creces.

Ojos plata observaron desde el marchito y ahogado en nieve plantillo de trigo como la ahora mujer que le había dejado en inanición se masajeaba la panza abultada, llena de vida nueva.

Sin importarle sus gustos cotidianos, el observador decidió que tan solo por esta vez, la inocencia sería su plato, y las lágrimas de aquella humana adulta el aderezo perfecto.

Todos los deseos tienen un precio, el mismo precio que se paga por el pecado que conlleva su cumplimiento.

Cascabeles resonaron otra vez desde el techo y una canción espectral le acompañó.

Esperar, esperar, a él siempre le tocaba esperar. Pero la recompensa sería grande, muy grande y _deliciosa_.

Eso pensó el Krampus mientras se colgaba su canasta vacía al hombro y se perdía en los caminos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola mis pececitas! Sé que estoy pendiente de varios Fics, pero venga, estaba este divertido reto y pues, no me pude resistir. Espero les haya gustado –al menos la atmosfera del Fic— esta cosita que hice.

Estoy consciente que no van a entender de qué va bien, pero no se sofoquen, por el momento se quedará como one-shot, pero tendrá su continuación después, por ahora tómenlo así, como una pre-cuela al Fic que va a nacer de esto.

Este es un Fic basado en la leyenda de Krampus, quien en es un ente demoniaco que aparece en la noche del cinco de diciembre y la madrugada del seis del mismo mes, y a diferencia de San Nicolás, viene a castigar a los niños que se han portado mal. Pero en mi Fic este Krampus está espolvoreado con la esencia de Shokera, sumado al cuento clásico de terror, _La pata de mono_ , y los cuentos de camino sobre los gemelos.

Nos leemos en la continuación.

Si le ha gustado o tienen una recomendación para mí, decidme su opinión en un review.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
